


Relax, Don't Do It

by phdmama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #roleplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's massage takes an unexpected turn. You can guess where.</p><p> </p><p>So this was a little drabble that just came to mind, I know it's cliched as hell. And before you yell at me for professional ethics, read the end note! ;) If you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, both make my day!! As always, I own none of these images, this is PURE fiction, just for fun, etc.</p><p>You can also find me on Tumblr at http://phd-mama.tumblr.com/. Changed my name here to match that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax, Don't Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allwaswell16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/gifts).



**2:00 p.m.**

Louis knocks gently on the half-open door. “Are you ready for me?”

He hears a deep voice call back, “Yeah, come on in.”

He pushes the door open, and walks into the room, glancing around and taking in the decor. It looks exactly like what it is: a massage room in a high-end spa. The lights are dim, there are candles flickering on the small bookshelf, there’s the faint hint of lavender in the air, and some soft, new-age type music is playing softly in the background. A tall man with exuberant, curly brown hair is standing with his back to the door, making some notes on a clipboard. As Louis enters the room, the man turns.

“Hi! Sorry, I was just making some notes from my last appointment.”

“They told me to come on down?” Louis stands a bit awkwardly just inside the door. The tall man smiles, and Louis’s breath catches at first sight of the deep dimple gracing the man’s cheek.

“I’m Harry, Harry Styles. Is this your first time here at Peaceful Moments?” 

Louis shifts. “Err, yeah. I’m Louis Tomlinson. I’ve never actually had one of these. My mates got me a gift card after I pulled me hammy at footie practice last week.”

Harry’s impossibly green and sparkly, what the actual fuck?? eyes light up, “Hamstring injury?” He shakes his head, his gorgeous, glossy, chocolate curls bouncing slightly with the movement. “I’ve done that, that’s no fun. Well, I think we can definitely get you back in playing shape. Might take a few sessions…” His voice trails off, and Louis nods. “How’d it happen?”

“Oh,” Louis shakes his head, self-deprecatingly, “I just tried to make a shot, you know? Over-reached myself and then, BAM. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Harry nods sympathetically, and then holds out his hand. “So, it’s your first time here. If you’d give me the paperwork?” Louis hands over the questionnaire he’d filled out a few minutes prior as Harry continues, “Let me just give you an idea of how this all work. I’ll step out and give you a moment to strip down. You can take everything off, or leave your pants on, whatever you’re comfortable with. I’ll look over this paperwork, then when I come in, we can get started. You just tell me what you want worked on, we can do a full body, or just work on your glutes, back and that pesky hammy pull.” His eyes sparkle as he grins, and Louis feels himself smile back, almost helpless to the pull of this man’s dimples. “It’s just all about what you want…” Harry moves past Louis to the door. “So, get yourself ready and settled on the table, start face down, and I’ll be right back.” Harry drops his hand briefly onto Louis’s shoulder, but Louis feels the touch like an electric shock. “I know it’s your first time, Louis, but you’re going to love this.”

The door shuts behind Harry, and Louis takes a deep breath. So. Getting naked in this room. With a total stranger. Who is about to…rub him. That is a thing. It’s unfortunate, Louis muses to himself, that Harry is the most attractive man he’s encountered in LA for quite some time. He pauses, suddenly horrified. _What if I get HARD??_ He takes a deep breath and thinks of the most unsexy things he can: his nan’s knickers, Stan’s mustache, anchovies. He feels his heart rate slow, and moves to the back of the small room. He carefully undresses, pausing when he gets to his pants. After moment, he shrugs internally, and carefully removes his boxer briefs, folding them neatly and stashing them under his shirt, laughing a bit at himself as he does so. He moves over to the massage table, pulls back the blankets and carefully lays himself down, adjusting his head in the face cradle, and hooking his ankles over the bolster at the foot of the table. He takes a deep breath, willing his tight muscles to relax, as that is the whole point of this experience, to get his muscles to relax, hopefully allowing him to get back on the pitch as soon as possible. Even if it is simply a rec league, Louis knows he is one of the best players on the team, and that they’re struggling without him.

A few moments later, he hears a soft knock on the door. “C’mon on in,” he calls.

The door opens and Harry steps in, pausing to turn down the light, before moving further into the room.

“How are you doing, comfortable? How’s the bolster?”

Louis feels Harry’s hand brush his shoulder as he maneuvers around the table.

“Um, it’s fine?”

“So, what would you like today, Louis?”

Louis takes a deep breath, and dimples be damned, shows caution to the winds. “Um, I think just… you know, general relaxation? All…um, over?” It feels very odd to be lying face down, completely naked, talking to a total stranger.

He hears Harry’s smile in his voice as he answers, “Sounds good then. Please let me know if you need a lighter or deeper pressure, the only way I can make this good for you is if you tell me what you want.”

Louis almost chokes on his tongue. Jesus, he can’t have meant that the way it sounded. “Err, sure.”

Harry begins by pressing down on Louis’s covered back, lightly at first, and then with a deeper pressure. Louis groans without meaning too, as he feels the tight muscles in his lower back start to relax a bit under the gentle touch. “Oh man, that’s…that’s good.”

Harry hums softly to himself, as he continues for a moment. Then Louis hears the snick of lotion being pumped out, and Harry carefully draws the blanket down until it’s only covering the curve of his ass. Louis waits, almost breathlessly, and then feels the warmth of Harry’s hands directly on his skin as Harry quickly sweeps a layer of lotion over his back, and the smell of lavender intensifies in the room.

Harry works the big muscles in his back, the cords running up and down his spine, that knot under his right shoulder blade that’s been bothering him for weeks, and Louis feels himself sinking deeper and deeper into a state of bliss. He doesn’t realize that he’s moaning softly until Harry chuckles almost silently and whispers, “You’ve got a lot of tension in your back, Louis. What is it you do?”

“Oh, I…” Louis’s voice trails off as Harry digs into another stubborn knot in his neck, “Err, I’m a teacher, at the Academy, English and Drama, years 6 through 8.”

“Ahh, no wonder, teachers are always stressed out,” Harry says knowingly, “Teachers and therapists.”

A bit more time passes, and Louis wonders vaguely if Harry will mind that he is never, ever getting off of this table, because this is just amazing. How has he lived for 25 years without knowing how incredible massage is? He thinks he might be floating. He feels Harry sweep his large hands down his back one more time, and then the blanket is gently being drawn up over his skin, and carefully tucked around him. Harry moves on and works his arms. It feels surprisingly intimate, as Harry holds each hand and works at the knots Louis didn’t even know he had in his palms. As Harry maneuvers his arms, Louis’s hand brush over Harry’s firm chest, and he starts to feel…something. He’s not sure what. _Anchovies_ , he thinks, _Niall's morning breath_. After his arms are both tucked in under the blanket, firmly by his side, Harry moves down to the foot of the table.

“Which leg is it?” Harry asks and it takes Louis a moment to realize what he’s talking about.

“Oh, yeah, the left.”

“All right, I’ll work that one first, because it may hurt a bit, and then we’ll work the other side, which will help you relax.”

The sheet is then pulled back and tucked, WHOA, high up between Louis’s thighs. He moans as Harry works into the tense and aching muscle, and has to admit, this isn’t quite as nice as the back massage. After some intense work, Harry checks in and Louis has to admit, it does feel better, much less tight and sore. “We could do some more work on that, but I’m gonna stop there,” Harry says, “I don’t want to make you more sore.” Anchoring his hand to Louis’s heel, Harry moves to the other side, and this is where things begin to get…interesting.

The sheet is again tucked up high between Louis’s thighs, and Louis imagines he feels Harry’s hand brush the crease where his thigh tucks into his bum. _Unsexy thoughts Unsexy thoughts Unsexy thoughts_  Louis chants rapidly in his head, as he feels the touch of Harry’s hands on the back of his leg. Harry works his way up and down the solid muscle of his leg, and Louis unconsciously spreads his legs a bit, to give Harry better access. As the massage continues, Louis suddenly realizes that he’s beginning to enjoy this. A lot. More than he should, if you know what he means. He feels Harry’s hands move higher and higher, and can’t help but shift on the table. The sheet slips and he feels Harry’s hands ghost over his balls, and sucks in his breath.

“Oops, sorry” Harry whispers, and Louis feels himself get even harder, even though it was an accident. Then it happens again, and Louis begins to suspect that maybe…it wasn’t an accident. Harry’s strokes lighten from the deeper tissue work to something more resembling caresses as he massages the lotion into Louis’s soft skin, and he suddenly realizes with something akin to horror that he’s completely turned on, and shifting his hip to subtly grind into the padded surface of the table. Harry pauses, and Louis feels his cheeks flame in embarrassment, as Harry pulls the sheet down over his leg and murmurs, “Time to turn over.”

“Um.” Louis’s voice cracks and the ridiculousness of the situation hits him, “I’m afraid, I really can’t do that, mate. I’ve got…a situation here.”

There’s a pause, and then Harry’s big hand comes down to cup the generous curve of Louis’s ass. “Well, it’s not…protocol, exactly, but I could help you out with that too.”

 _Wait, what? What did he just say?_ “Err, what did you just say?”

“I could,” Harry clears his throat, “I could help you out with that too. You know, for relaxation.” He carefully lifts the sheet from the far side of the table, so Louis isn’t exposed as he turns over.

Louis turns over onto his back, lifts his head and slowly looks up. Harry’s green eyes meet his own, and he can see the dimple lurking as Harry tries not grin at him. “Is that, you know, allowed?”

“Well,” Harry says, as Louis slides down fully onto the table, his erection impressively tenting the blanket as Harry slowly lowers it back down, “Not technically, but…I’d hate for you to leave in a…tense state.” The two men stare at each other and the air between them is thick and heavy. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, of course…” His voice trails off as Louis interrupts him.

“Oh, you’re not!” he exclaims hurriedly, “I mean, yeah, okay, I guess.”

And then Harry pulls the blanket off and throws it to the side, and things move more quickly from there. Harry quickly spreads more lotion on his hands, and begins rubbing Louis’s chest firmly, with strong, sure strokes. As his hands move lower and lower, Louis finds his hips are starting to cant up, desperately seeking more pressure, more friction, more somethi…”OH GOD” Louis moans, as Harry’s huge, slicked up hand grabs his cock firmly, and without any ado, begins to stroke him firmly.

Harry pauses, “Shh,” he says, “You’re gonna have to be quiet for me, Lou.” His eyes sparkle in the low light of the room, “Don’t want anyone out there to hear what’s going on, do we?”

Louis nods frantically as Harry resumes his movements, “Yeah, yeah,” he hears himself babble mindlessly, “Yeah, I can do that.” He brings one hand up to his mouth and bites firmly on his arm to keep his moans in check, and brings the other up to Harry’s head, and then hesitates.

“Go on,” Harry says softly, not lifting his eyes from where he is watching his ministrations with apparent fascination, “You can touch me, too. I want you to.” So Louis does, burying his fingers in the soft curls, needing something to anchor him from getting too lost in the amazing sensation being generated between his legs right now.

He can feel the familiar heat building, and bites down again, to keep from moaning. “Shit,” he hears Harry mutter, “Jesus, look at you, darling, you’re gorgeous!” Louis’s hips start moving more quickly, as Harry’s hand speeds up, adding a twist to his wrist at the top of every stroke that has Louis panting and gasping. Suddenly, Harry pulls his hand back, and leans down, sucking Louis’s cock deep into his mouth without any warning whatsoever.

“FUCK” Louis wheezes, “Jesus, give a guy a little warning, maybe!”

Harry pulls off, turning his head to meet Louis’s eyes. “Louis, I’m going to suck your cock now,” he says politely, “If, you know, that’s okay with you?”

Louis rasps out a croak of laughter, “Err, yeah, that’s. Um, that’s great!” His head tips back onto the table and he stares at the ceiling and gives himself up to the amazing sensation of the hot, wet heat enveloping his cock. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Harry’s hand pressing down on the the prominent bulge he is now sporting as well, and feels a sudden sense of smug satisfaction that the massage therapist is as affected by this encounter as he is.

"Um, is that...with the lotion? Is that okay, actually?"

Harry pulls off enough to mumble, "It's organic, food-grade ingredients," and gets back to work, licking and sucking with enthusiasm.

All too soon, Louis can tell that his orgasm is coming, it’s unstoppable at this point, and all signs point to this one being a DOOZY. “Harry,” he gasps out, “You gotta pull off, you’re going to make me come! C’mon Harry!”

Harry lifts his head for a moment, and says, his voice absolutely wrecked, “Come in my mouth, Lou, I want you to.”

Louis stares at him, wide-eyed. Jesus, what even is this guy? This is already the hottest encounter he’s ever had, and he’s had some really great sex, thank you very much. “Are you sure?” Harry nods frantically and leans back over.

It takes a moment or two for Louis to get back to the brink, and then, “Jesus, Harry, fuck! You’re making me come, I’m coming, baby.” He tumbles over the edge, his orgasm exploding out of him. He lets out a long, low moan, too overwhelmed to be quiet. Harry frantically swallows as Louis fills his mouth, and then pulls back a bit, the last few drops of Louis’s come striping his lips and cheeks as he arches his back, and Jesus, he’s coming too, in his pants, his head thrown back, face contorted in a rictus of ecstasy that has Louis gasping as a small, second orgasm hits him, just from the look on Harry’s face.

Louis slumps back onto the table, his heart pounding in his ears. Harry is sitting on the edge of the table, leaning over, taking deep gasping breaths as he starts to come down from his own orgasm.

As his heart rate starts to slow, he becomes aware of some long, eerie sounds filling the room, and wait, “is this whale sounds?” he asks in confusion, and the moment lightens as he and Harry stare at each other and start laughing. “Well, Harry, um. Wow, that was…” his voice trails off, because really, what do you say to the total stranger who just gave you one of the best orgasms of your life, and, oh god, how much is he supposed to tip Harry now?

Harry blushes, glancing down at the damp patch on the front of his joggers. “Yeah, um, wow.” They stare at each other for another long moment, and then Harry glances at the clock and his face falls. “I’m so sorry, but our time is just about over, Louis. I’ll, um…” Awkwardly, he stands up, and grabbing a towel, he wipes his face and then lowers the towel in front of him, pauses, and says quietly, “I don’t…I’ve never done that before, Louis. That was. It was amazing. You can, um, you can get changed, and settle up with the front desk.” They share one last look, and then Harry exits the room.

Louis stares after him for a long moment, and then shaking his head, gets up, pulls on his clothes, and heads out, leaving the tip on the table.

 

**7:30 pm**

Louis Tomlinson, 1/4 of the most famous boyband in the world, takes a deep sip of his margarita and then sets the glass down on the side table next to him, and snuggles back into the double lounger, where he’s lying next to his bandmate, and, oh yeah, boyfriend of almost 6 years, Harry Styles. They’re on the back balcony overlooking the lagoon-style pool in their new Malibu house, watching the sun go down over the Pacific Ocean in the distance.

“God, babe, that was an amazing dinner.”

Harry smiles lazily, “Yeah, I really love the Pioneer Woman’s recipes. They’re almost the furthest thing from healthy, but they’re so fucking good.” He sips his own margarita, and looks around in appreciation for the gorgeous evening.

“I’m so glad we bought this place, Lou. This view is incredible, isn’t it?”

Louis nods in agreement. He’d originally been a bit reluctant about the purchase, but he has to admit, Harry’s always had the better eye for real estate of the two of them, and even if he doesn’t love LA, he adores Harry, and anywhere Harry is, well, he’s not going to be far away.

“And,” Harry snorts, “I *told* you that a massage room was a better use for that tiny space than a home office.”

Louis bursts out laughing, and presses a kiss into Harry’s shoulder, thinking of their fun and games that afternoon. “You were right, baby, you were absolutely right.”

Harry leans over, and kisses Louis back, and then frowns, “I can’t believe you only left me a $20 tip.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is a work of fiction, AND describing a role play scenario! Massage therapists are not sex workers (nothing against either profession, they're just different) - they're trained health professionals with codes of ethics about this kind of thing. Do not solicit your massage therapist for sex!
> 
> (Okay my dear, this one is yours)


End file.
